With the development of technologies such as smart phones, tablet computers, and the Internet, the concept of intelligence gradually emerges in the field of televisions (TVs). In addition to the normal viewing functions, a TV having an operating system installed and carrying and running diversified applications has increasingly strong functions.
Currently, operating systems installed in smart TVs are mostly customized on the basis of an Android system. The Android system is mainly developed and designed for touchable intelligent mobile devices. Basically, current TVs do not have touch screens, and furthermore, Android-based applications and functions installed therein are usually independent from one another and are exclusive to one another in use, that is to say, only one application or function is allowed to be in an active state at the same time. Therefore, the operating manner and using mode of the TVs bring a lot of inconvenience to a user.
For example, when the user intends to switch to a different application, the user must press a Return button or Home button to exit the current application, move the focus by using direction buttons, and then open another application by pressing an OK button, which not only is complicated in operation, but also affects or interrupts the current use of the user (e.g., the user has to stop viewing the program to open another function).
In addition, applications or functions on the TV are independent from one another, and are disconnected to one another. Moreover, each application, when being in the active state, occupies the whole screen, so the user, when operating one application or function, can hardly use another application or function, but the characteristic of the TV has a large screen, which can definitely satisfy hardware requirements of multiple applications being in the active state at the same time. In other words, the current operating system cannot give full play to the characteristic of the TVs.
In view of the above, there exist shortcomings, such as applications not being compatible with each other at the same time so that the operation is complicated and brings inconvenience to the user, in the operating system of the current smart TVs.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.